


Memories Trio Appearances

by Void_Kitsune, xyzhnielle



Series: Memories 'verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cougar Newt, Digital Art, Fanart, Kitsune Minho, Mountain-lion Newt, were-fox Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/pseuds/Void_Kitsune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzhnielle/pseuds/xyzhnielle
Summary: Image references for the three appearances wise, both normal and supernatural wise.Newt is based off book Newt.Our Stiles/Thomas has longer hair.Minho is based on Ki Hong Lee, his actor.





	Memories Trio Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> Art belongs to Void_Kitsune

  
  


 

 

 


End file.
